Connections
by naza04
Summary: [ALL HUMAN] Bamon and Stefonnie later! Keep with me, because there isn't really a fixed idea for this story, so it's much of an adventure for me as it is for you! Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

The rain pelted down on the gravel, the transparent droplets hitting the minuscule stones causing them to bounce. The time was 4 am, it was dark, cold, damp and it was Christmas eve. Bonnie Bennett, a homeless girl, sat on the Manhattan Bridge thinking about the cruel mistreats of life. The rain hit her face, making little beads of water appear on her skin, her usual black wavy hair was damp and now incredibly curly. She sat there and thought about what life could have been for her whilst standing on a railing, looking out into the river, lost in thought.

She thinks of her old life, of her family..

_When Bonnie was 17 she was living with her father Duncan Bennett and step mother Melissa Federico, she should have been known as a Bennett but she was classy and wanted to keep her own name. Bonnie's real mother had died in a car accident on Manhattan Bridge, it was Christmas eve and she was rushing home to see her baby girl, it was slippery, two cars collided into both sides of her car, trapping her inside she died instantly- Bonnie had been 15 when her mother died. She doesn't know the full story, all the police had told her was that her mom was dead- and that was that._

_Her father, before her mother had died was a happy man, buoyant, he was the type of man to whistle everywhere, those type of dads that love you so much and they showed it way too much, to the extent where they just embarrass you; yeah he was that dad. And Bonnie loved that guy, he was fun and she kinda' missed the embarrassing dad she once had. But when Alexandra died, he just... shut down. He stopped speaking to Bonnie, the last words he ever spoke to her were_

_"It was all your fault, she died because of you."_

_And Bonnie believed those words, she didn't know why or how it had all been her fault; she just __**did.**_

_They didn't speak to each other once after that, she never spoke to her step mom either, they never really acknowledged each other. After her mom's death, Melissa became the only thing important to her dad, the only thing that didn't remind him of her mother, and Bonnie was disregarded. When Bonnie was 16 she left home, she didn't know where she was going or how she was going to survive but she just knew that she needed to leave an so she did. She ran away in the middle of the night whilst her father and step-mother were out on date night. She left a voice mail for her father_

_"Dad... Daddy I'm so sorry" a stray tear had found it's way onto Bonnie's cheek "I'm sorry that you don't love me anymore and i'm sorry that I... can't make you happy like Melissa does." Bonnie's tone now become more fierce and confident "Dad, I know that you don' love me anymore and I know that mom's death is all my fault an-"_

"Excuse me?" Bonnie was brought out of her thoughts by a deep, velvety voice.

"Hello?" The voice came again

Bonnie span around to be faced with a man,a round the age of 22 with raven hair and the iciest blue eyes she had ever laid eyes on.

"Are you okay?" She felt a flush against her cheeks, his eyes had captured her, hypnotized her in a world of blue and blue. She cleared her throat ready to speak realizing how weird she must have seemed to him at that moment

"Hi.. err yeah i'm fine... thanks"

The man let out a sigh of relief

"Goodness, I thought you couldn't speak for a moment, that would have been embarrassing" he chuckled, and Bonnie gave him a small smile.

He reached out his hand towards her "I'm Damon. Damon Emilio"

"My name is irrelevant." Damon retracted his hand in confusion

"Well, I guess not but it was the gentlemanly thing to do,am i right?" he flashed her a cute smile, that showed off his pearly white, straight teeth and light dimples.

"Right. Well, if you're done here..." Bonnie turned her back to him and went back to staring out over the bridge.

Damon stood behind her wondering how this girl wasn't humping his leg the minute she saw him as other girls did, this made him even more eager to speak to Bonnie, it's not a usual thing for him to be rejected and today wasn't going to be the start of it. He walked up beside her against the railings and stared ahead with her.

Bonnie wasn't the type of girl to think about guys like other teenage girls did, she hadn't ever thought about her Prince Charming that would come and swoop her off her feet, but she did believe in love. She didn't know what being in love felt like either but when she would see her mom and dad look at each other she could see and feel the magic of their love and she only hoped that she would find that when the time was right.

Bonnie didn't have to turn her head to know that he was there, she could _feel _his presence suffocating her, a full 15 minutes had passed before Bonnie spoke

"_What _do you want?" she said with a soft whisper, almost as if she was too tired to speak "Is it money? Is it... sex? Do you want se-"

"What?! No! I don't want sex... what would make you think that?"

Bonnie felt a little embarrassed as the heat began to rise in her cheeks. Since she'd left her home and been slumming it out on the streets of Manhattan it wasn't an unusual thing for men- not exactly her age or her type to... ask her for certain things. She'd simply just say no and run.

"If it's not money or sex, then _what _do you want?" Bonnie was just tired, really really tired.

Damon couldn't blame her for being weird-ed out by him- who wouldn't be when a random guy comes up to you and starts making small talk, if the roles were reversed Damon probably would have punched himself.

But he had to actually think about what she was saying, w_hat _exactly did he want, yes he likes a challenge and Bonnie was definitely a challenge, but surely if it was some action that he wanted, he could get that elsewhere, so why was he here wasting his time.

"I don't know" He kept his vision fixated on the flickering stars above them, the stars looked like they were winking at the two. In some places they were polar white and beautiful, glimmering in their heavenly position.

Bonnie turned to look at him and gave him the "what the fuck is wrong with you?" look.

Too tired to continue with the conversation Bonnie turned to her left said goodbye and began walking away.

_Shit_ he's missed his chance.

"Wait" Damon said softly, yet just loud enough for her to hear and stop in her tracks, exasperated she turned around

"what?"

_Yeah, what Damon? _His hands in mid-air willing her to stop her movements

He had nothing to say, he didn't know what this connection was but it just kept tugging at him _Go on say something Damon, what do you want_

"Nothing... it's nothing" He dropped his hand to his side in defeat

Bonnie looked at him and she could see disappointment and confusion in his somber eyes, but she quickly dismissed it, she gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and walked away.

Silently with grace and no destination, she left Damon in the same position that she had been, quiet and gazing out into the river as if there was something to find, lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS Blah bah blah, I don't own TVD, This is simply just me playing around with some stuff!

Enjoy! Tell me what you think! 3

* * *

Bonnie walked down South street gazing at her feet as she took each step, the sound of her worn out shoes hitting the ground somehow calmed her.

Her interaction with Damon suddenly made her feel like she had been a little rude, He was only being nice, doing the gentlemanly thing.

"God I'm such an idiot!" She said to herself, not noticing the dazed look she received from an old man "He only wanted to see if I was okay, he must've been freaked out by me! God whats wrong with me"

She shook her head and chuckled, "Emilio huh?" Must be Italian she thought. Her step mom was Italian, she used to cook different Italian cuisines for her and her father. She remembers tasting the different flavors in her mouth

The spices

The sweetness

Oh, what she would do to have some Chicken Saltimbocca...

Thinking about her step mom and father reminded her of the memories she was recollecting when standing on Manhattan bridge, before Damon had interrupted her thoughts.

_"and I know you don't want me anymore, but I can't stay be here anymore in this home, with you and Melissa, not speaking to you. Dad when you look at me all I see is regret, you regret ever having me. But before I go I wanted to say thank you to you, because before mom died you were a completely different person... one that I looked up to and I can only hope that one day the love that you and mom had, I can find that and when I have my child I will love them like you loved me" Another stray tear found its way on Bonnie's cheek, she bit her cheeks, determined not to cry_

_Not to sound weak._

_"Goodbye dad... I... I love you" She hung up and threw the phone in her bag and walked out the front door. _  
_She stood at the entrance of the building, staring at the house that she grew up in, the place that she once called home. In a soft whisper she said _

_"Goodbye mom"_

Bonnie hadn't realized that she had walked so far and she found herself in an area that she didn't recognize.

She turned around in a daze, causing her ponytail to swing with her movement. She inhaled the cold night air, and breathed out causing the warmness of her breath forming white mist.

She turned back around and stared ahead, truly taking in the view. The trees stood completely still, like statues in a museum where no leaf dare to fall. The dark sky creating shadows on the ground, she lifted her face to look at the crescent moon. The wind was gentle nd calm tonight, gentle enough to not touch move them, but strong enough to carry the refreshing smell of the trees.

She inhaled deeply, trying to capture this moment, where she was at one with nature, for once in a really long time, Bonnie felt at peace.

She held her breath, thinking that one small movement would ruin everything.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing out here at this time of the night?"

Bonnie turned around immediately, her breath hitched in her throat. She thought she was alone.

She turned around and had come face with a middle-aged man who looked a bit too drunk. He had a bottle of whiskey in his right hand and a cigarette in the other. He wore everything black, from head to toe. He looked rich as he sported a very nice looking watch on his wrist, but he wasn't Bonnie's type

Bonnie cleared her throat "Nothing... I was just about leaving"

"Well isn't that a disappointment" He sauntered up to her

Bonnie looked at him uneasily, she took a chance with Damon but she wasn't taking a chance with this guy; he looked all kinds of creepy.

She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arms to keep her in place.

She flinched in pain, his grip on her was very tight

"Ow! Get off of me!" She said stimulated with fear

"Or what?" He gave her an intimidating look and Bonnie tried not to cower under his penetrating gaze

"You're hurting me!" Her voice dripped with pain

She tried to escape his grip again

"You know... there's no one here, it's just you and me; all alone, imagine the things that we could do" He slid his hands down her back just grazing the top of her ass

"Can you imagine?" His grip on her had tightened even more, and she winced in pain

"Leave me alone... please." She felt a dampness on her face, she had cried without even knowing it, she was scared and she was alone.

"No can do pretty lady, you're mine tonight" He laughed seductively before leaning in to kiss her, she pulled her head backwards, she turned her head left and right trying to avoid his lips from meeting hers.

She kept her eyes closed, after a moment she couldn't feel his hands on hers anymore. she carefully opened her left eye to see...

"Damon?" She was shocked to see Damon pummeling the life out of that guy

He paused from punching the guys face, to turn around and see Bonnie staring at him with shock plastered all over her face. Realizing how much of a turn off this must have looked to her, he released the guy.

Standing up he kicked the guy in the stomach; right in the gut "You're _sick_"

The anger in his eyes disappeared so quickly when he laid eyes on Bonnie, the fury in his yes transformed into concern as he walked up to Bonnie, slowly because he could see that he had scared her

"Look I don't want to hurt you" Both of his hands held out to her to keep her from running away

She looked at him wearily "What are you doing here Damon? How did you even know I was here?... Were you _following_ me?" From uneasiness, the benumb emotion was present in her eyes

_Crap_, Damon cursed "No no... okay yeah, maybe. _BUT_, it was only because I was on the bridge and I saw you walking away, but I needed to talk to you; don't ask me why because I honestly don't know I just did, and then I saw you stop here and you looked so bea-" He coughed realizing he was about to call a stranger beautiful,

_she already thinks you're weird Damon, no need to freak her out even more_

"The point being, by the time I came here, I saw that guy with his hands all over you so I grabbed him and beat the shit out of him. i'm not going to apologize because he deserved it, the sick bas-"

He paused, he was talking too much

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? How bad did he hurt you?" His expression displayed concern

The man being mentioned caused Bonnie to look at him where he was behind Damon, he was still on the floor, his face masked with blood and his whiskey bottle had smashed and his cigarette burnt out, he looked like he had passed out, or Damon knocked him out...

She inhaled and exhaled, causing white mist to form again.

Damon stood anxious awaiting her response

"I'm fine, thanks." His body relaxed just a little.

After a moment she spoke again

"Thank you... for helping me, I was really scared" She tried to fight against the lone tear that threatened to fall, but it fell anyways

"Hey.." He moved even closer towards her until his hands met hers, he felt a jolt of electricity run through his body but he didn't let go "Hey look at me, he's not going to touch you ever again okay, look at me" He used his index finger to tilt her chin towards him to look at her "I promise."

She nodded and began to cry in his arms, silently, he held her so tight

He smelled of aftershave and mint, she loved it. She felt _safe_ in his arms like everything was going to be okay - _wait_.

What is she doing? She doesn't even know this guy

She slowly peeled herself away from him and looked around the area in awkwardness, looking back at him she broke the silence between them

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" He countered

"For... that" she used her hands to resemble her silent breakdown

He chuckled and raised his hands to scratch the nape of his neck

"Let me take you home" He offered

She lifted her vision from the ground to meet his eyes, she began to feel nervous and embarrassed because she didn't_ have_ a home for him to take her to

"No, that's okay I will be fine"

"I'm sure you will be, but I'll feel much more at ease to know personally that you got home safe"

"No really I'm fine. Thanks." Her tone became confident, hoping he would back off but... he didn't.

"Well I'm afraid that it really isn't a choice... so it's either you let me take you home or we can stay here all night."

Bonnie didn't answer, she just stared at him in confusion _what is his problem?_

"And I'm not too sure you want to wake up to creepy Mcdouchebag over there so c'mon"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He feigned confusion

"This!" She moved her hands between them

He stared at her for a moment before replying

"Like i said earlier I don't know. There's something in the back of my mind telling me to stay with you, to be with you; to save you. Believe me I know it sounds crazy but it just keeps smacking me in the head, and I'm a bit scared because I don't even know who you are or anything about you but I _want_ to. I _really, really_ want to."

Bonnie didn't know what to say, she stood there taking in his confession, she felt something in the pit of her stomach, was it guilt? What was it that was making her want to be with him?

"Say something... please?"

"My name's Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett"

"What?"

"Earlier" She sighed "You asked for my name, I didn't give it to you... well now I am."

He smiled a little _Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett._

"Well Bonnie, how about I take you home" He tried again

She nodded her head lightly and gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

His hands were held out for her, she looked at them and then back into his eyes. He tried to hide the disappointment by using his hand to gesture for her to go forward, she chuckled slightly as she stepped in front of him.

She didn't know what she was going to do because

1) She didn't have a home, so she didn't know where they were actually going

and 2) She's trusting this guy, she's trusting Damon.

* * *

**AN: Allo Guys, well here's chapter 2 :) Tell me if you liked it... if I should continue because you guys' response is what allows me to go on, so if you like it holla at me! This was meant to be Stefonnie but I think I might just keep things between Stefan and Bonnie Platonic [If i can] But for now it's BAMON!**

**I'm not a pro so sorry for any mistakes, this is just me having fun with my muse! I generally don't like anything that I write but hey ho right! Erm things have already gone BOOM for the two already right? they haven't even stared a relationship and you know there's these feelings that are present. SO hopefully, it might be interesting! :D **

**So yeah, here it is hehe, thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy (please :P) _Thank you to nisala; Nora Salvatore; vizzyIAM; leni18 and ZombieSaviour for reviewing, they meant a lot! God bless! 3 _

* * *

"So where you from?" Damon broke the silence between the two, they had just reached the mouth of South Street.

Bonnie Didn't know where she was going, but she just went there anyways following her instincts. She remembered a hotel where her mom and dad went one year for a day because their car broke down and they couldn't make it all the way back to North Bergen where they lived.

_What was it called again?... The.. The avalanche? No that's not it..._

She remembered crying that day because she really wanted to be with them but instead she got stuck with her Aunt Anita, and boy was she mean! Bonnie remembered that day when she hit her smack across the face because she wouldn't stop crying about her parents not coming home. When her parents got home she told her mom held her and told her that she wasn't ever going to lay her hands on her again, and that was true because after that day Bonnie never saw Aunt Anita again.

"Are you a "true New Yorker"?" He made quotation marks with his hands to emphasize"

"Pardon?" She had not even been listening to him, _God Bonnie he's walking you "home", the least you could do is listen to him!_

"I asked" He gave her a silly smile that was addictive and made Bonnie want to smile back at him "Are you a true New Yorker?... You don't seem like it, do you know where we're going?" he said looking left and right.

_No_ she wanted to say

"I err, haven't been around here before" He looked around the area trying to see if he can place where they were. He turned to look at Bonnie with both eyebrows knitted closely together

Bonnie was silent before she spoke again, she seemed more... convincing this time

"Well you caught me! I surrender"

Damon looked at her with questioning eyes "What?"

"I'm not from around here" She faked laughter

Damon breathed a sigh of relief "Oh God thank goodness" He didn't know why he was so panicky, what could this girl do to him;

didn't know, but he felt like he was going to find out sooner or _later._

"Why...? What did you think I meant?" She was smiling just a little bit and she actually kind of meant to smile this time

"Oh nothing, it seemed like you were a serial killer for a second you know" He glanced sideways at her with a cheesy plastered on his face.

Bonnie's eyes widened with amazement

"A what? Me- a serial killer?" She genuinely laughed this time

"Well what's a guy to think when a beautiful woman"_ Crap_ he called her beautiful; _just go with it Damon_ He could see her body tense up "get's him to beat up a guy for her then takes him to a secret location that's secluded and there's no-one around, the perfect place for a murder"

"Touche"

With his hands in his pockets he shrugged his shoulders in a cheesy nonchalant manner

"So I'm guessing this is the part where... I kill you? You know... serial killer style" _Whoa where did that come from Bonnie_

He stepped closer to her; too close and he said in a soft whisper

"And I guess this is the part where I plead and beg for you not to kill me" He removed his hands from the warmth of his pocket to push a loose hair that found it's way onto her face away from and in that moment she felt incredibly self conscious, she hasn't bathed in months, hadn't brushed her teeth- well not properly, she'd usually find some water and do it like that- she hasn't even washed her hair

_Ugh I stink_

She couldn't cope with the proximity anymore so she stepped away from him and gave him a small smile,

"You watch a lot of spy movies right?" There was a hint of cheekiness dripping from the way she said it

she could see physically that it had upset him a little because when she stepped back he deflated and put his hands back into his jeans pocket.

"Guilty as charged"

_Focus, Damon_

He cleared his throat "We should get going, lead the way" He gave a small smile

"Mm, that's kind of a problem" She saw his eyes raise in confusion "Remember how I said that I'm not from around here?" He nodded slowly "Well, yeah I don't know where we are! _BUT_" She had to add the 'but' so he wouldn't go crazy on her "I know where we need to go... Is that good enough?" She gave him an adorable smile, which he couldn't say no to

"You know you really shouldn't smile at people like that" Bonnie was a little offended, what was wrong with her smile

_Oh God, there's something in my teeth isn't there _She was about to raise her hand to cover her mouth when he spoke again

"It could get people to do almost _anything _for you" He noticed her blush and look at her feet, he smiled at that.

"If this was any other girl I would have left her by now" He turned his vision to the stars above them, there were two flickering stars above them, as if resembling the two of them; two dormant lights that have found each other and are in need of an explosion.

He brought his head back down to meet the face of pure curiosity and a hint of shock. He chuckled

"I'm joking! I was joking!" He tried smiling for extra effect "So... where is it that you need to go?" He yawned a little.

It's not that he was tired of Bonnie per-say, he's just really, really tired. _It's been a long day_

"Look, you don't have to be here, you look really tired, I don't wa-" She was cut off by Damon's finger on her lips silencing her.

She looked at his finger and then back into his icy blue eyes.

He slowly removed his finger from her lips so that before he completely retracted it, his finger grazed her bottom lip.

Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat

"Now, where... do... you... need...to go?"

"Uh.. erm" She cleared her throat because she couldn't find the words, his finger was so soft... "The Ava something hotel"

Damon chuckled "Really Bonnie, "The Ava something hotel" He chuckled again "Did you mean The Avalon Hotel?"

_YES!_

_say it out loud Bonnie_

"YES! That! The Avalon Hotel! Do you know how to get there?"

He gave her a smirk "Yeah, it's right opposite my apartment"

_Crap! Shit, shit shit! Fuc-_

"Let's go then?" He gave her a hearty smile

_Yeah... lets!_

Bonnie internally screamed before following Damon's footsteps.

_What am I doing, just tell him the truth Bonnie!_

_Tell him that you're poor and that you live on the streets! Go on tell him!_

_But... if you say goodbye tonight then you'll never have to see him again!_

_Then I'll never have to see him again, okay I'll just say goodbye!_

_But... what if I __**want**__ to see him again... _

* * *

They reached the hotel which Bonnie was supposedly staying at, she stood for quite a while staring at the Christmas decorations that covered the streets of Manhattan (It was Christmas eve after all)

She remembers Christmas with her parents, the warmth, the love in her home, the food; _God the food _she hadn't eaten in ages! The last thing she ate was the last of the graham crackers she stole from a shop, and that was yesterday.

"Well, thank you for walking me tonight and thank you for helping with that guy." Her smile faltered a little, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there to save me, so thank you."

"It was my absolute pleasure... Bonnie"

_Stop saying my name like that, God! _

"You see that building over there?" Bonnie nodded her head yes "And you see that little white Christmas tree with blue tinsel around it" Bonnie nodded her head again "Well that's my apartment" Bonnie gave him a quizzical look

_why was he showing her his apartment?_

"Okay... thanks I guess"

He gave a small smile "If you ever need anything, you can pop over it's 2AF so-"

"Well, thank you for that but I won't be needing it"

"You never know right" He shrugged sheepishly

"Right. Goodnight Damon"

"Goodnight Bonnie"

She turned to walk up the stairs into the hotel when his voice stopped her

"Wait!" She spun around and she waited as he commanded

"You know tonight's Christmas eve right?" She nodded her head yes

"Yeah I do"

He wasn't sure why he was asking her this, maybe it's because he didn't want to stop talking to her, maybe it's because he didn't want to let her leave, maybe it was because he was _lonely. _

"Are you spending it with family?"

Bonnie felt a 'pang!' in her stomach at the mention of the word family

"I... I have no family" She glanced at her feet and then back at him "What about you?"

"I'm spending it with Pogo" _Pogo? _She thought

"Oh sorry" he began to laugh "Pogo's my Jack Russell, yeah he's great company!" Bonnie smiled, she never had a pet, but she's always wanted a dog. Her dad wouldn't let her get one because she wasn't old enough to take care of it.

"That sounds nice" She stated simply

"Yeah it is"

There was an awkward silence between the two, no words said, no movement, the only conversation they had was with their eyes, a conversation with unspoken words.

"Well I should get going, thanks again"

He solemnly nodded his head "No problem" He watched as she walked into the hotel and into the lobby.

_Wow. _

* * *

AN: So guys this is the third chapter, erm are things going too slow did you want me to pick it up a little? You have definitely not seen the last of Damon Emilio in fact in the next chapter (which is basically their night continued) In the next chapter we might get to meet a special someone... ;)

Who would you rather find out about Bonnie being homeless first Stefan or Damon? Please Review/Comment! They mean the world to me! Love you and God Bless!

Oh and updates won't be as frequent as they are, it's only because I'm on holiday! But I will see if I can get a few chapters ready! Stay safe, bye! 3


	4. Chapter 4

HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! IT'S 2014! Whoa! It kinda feels like any other day y'know, but let's hope this year is better than the last! I hope you are all having fun and partying! :D

Here's Chapter 4 enjoy! This is a weird chapter but idk, Damon isn't in this one.. I changed my mind ehehe *it's an adventure*

Love you all, God Bless! xo

* * *

Bonnie ran through the hotel lobby and into an elevator _phew!_ She leaned back against the metal wall with eyes closed and sighed. _That was close!_ She was lucky to not have been caught by the doorman or the receptionist or _anyone_ in fact!

She was so frantic she hadn't even realized that she was in an elevator, she stepped back with her eyes closed and pressed her back against the metal wall, she brought her hands up as she inhaled and brought them back down as she exhaled.

_Just take a beat Bonnie.  
_  
The elevator doors _'pinged!'_ open and Bonnie found herself opening her eyes and walking through the Gold plated doors.

Once she walked through those doors, all thoughts about Damon Emilio were gone.

The lobby looked like something that you'd see in decorating magazine, where it was all made up for the pleasure of ones eyes. The carpet looked flat but when Bonnie stepped on it, it was incredibly soft. It was made up of small gold flowers and in the center there was a large red flower. Above it was a crystal chandelier that illuminated the whole lobby.

On the far right corner there was a gold statue of the Goddess Aphrodite

She could hear loud music, Bonnie could feel the vibrations underneath her feet and throughout her whole body. She turned to the left to see where the source of the vibrations were coming from . She saw two doors covered in Gold upholstery that had a waterfall symbol on it and had two metal bars as door handles.

Bonnie's curiosity peaked and before she had realized what she was doing,she was walking to the two double doors. She walked towards the two doors slowly, checking that no one deemed her suspicious. She reached the doors and pulled one of the metal bars open.

As soon as she opened one of the doors she was overwhelmed with the bass of the music filling her ears, the amount of people in the club Bonnie couldn't count- but there were _a lot. _She could smell the sweat from the occupants as they danced to dub-step, strobe lights circulated the room with lightning speed.

Bonnie had a feeling of passion it was so great that it threatened to engulf her.

She'd never been to a club before,house parties and keggers sure but clubs- never. She enjoyed parties, she loved being in civilization and music, she loved getting dressed and made up to go to parties.

But those days were gone and she missed it; _a lot._ Her dad would never let her go out, she had to sneak out to go to the house parties; come to think of it, her dad wouldn't let her do much, he was very protective over her. And when Bonnie used to say that to her mom, all she'd get would be

_"Well who wouldn't be so protective with a daughter like you, he loves you baby, don't forget it." _

Bonnie scoffed at the memory, _if he loved me so much why didn't he make an effort after you were gone. _

She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, it's not like her mom could hear her thoughts, but she loved to think and believe she did.

As she stares inside Bonnie's eyes adjust to the darkness, she was tempted to go in, but as soon as she went to put her right foot inside the door a huge man wearing a black suit and black tie and well, black everything barred her entrance. When he spoke his voice was deep and heavy and undeniably rude.

"You got a pass?" His face remained the same; lazy.

"What?" was Bonnie's reply

"To get inside you need a pass, like a V.I.P pass, Gold members only" He stared Bonnie up and down as if trying to hint something "And you don't look like a Gold member so" He used his hands to gesture her backwards "Leave."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?_._" Bonnie could agree with him that she didn't look all that but she had a reason, he didn't know her story, he didn't know what she's been through and the fact that she's walking right now is a miracle, so for him to just look at her like that and judge her was a dick move and she wasn't having it.

"Can we not do this miss" He waved her off like she wasn't important.

"Can we do this sir? No i'm not even going to ask, we are going to do this." Bonnie looked him directly in his eyes "Apologize to me"

"What? Why should I apologize?"

"You should apologize for being rude, you have no right to judge me like that" The bouncer was looking at her like she was crazy

"Whatever, I'm sorry" the way he said it lacked sincerity but Bonnie took it anyways.

The bouncer was looking at Bonnie like she was crazy.

Without another word she turned back around and walked away from him

_Dick. _

* * *

Bonnie walked over to the back of the lobby where there were chocolate covered leather sofas and a wooden chocolate center table. On the center table were; a vase filled with freshly plucked lilies, different magazines and a bowl full of soft mints. Bonnie looked around her to see if anyone was watching her. She sat down on one of the leather chairs and felt nothing but complete and utter comfort.

After having nothing but cold stoned floors and cardboard boxes to sleep on, to sit on something so soft was an amazing feeling. Its like having a snickers chocolate bar and being given a whole box of Ferrer Rochers.

She grabbed a handful of soft mints and placed them in her mouth. She moaned as she bit into them _Mmmm_

_Thank you God._

She picked up a _'Look!' _Magazine with the cover of Beyoncé on it, she loved her music, _she is such a talented woman_. Flicking through the pages she sees a title that says: **_Justin Bieber retires at 19_**

_Thank heavens, God your miracles are getting better and better every day. _She thought

She continues flip through the magazine casually whilst throwing more soft mints in her mouth when she hears arguing.

"God Mary 2 am, really?"

"Come on! It's not that long, it's 10:45 now by the time we'll get there it'll be 11 and it'll be over before you even know it"

Bonnie peered over her magazine to look at the two couples that were arguing

"Yeah because i'll be sleeping" The man said under his breath, he was wearing dark blue chinos with blue and white plaid shirt, dark blue jacket and brown shoes. He looked like he was in his 50's

They were standing outside their hotel room.

"You are unbelievable! If this was some soccer game in England or some stupid place like that, you'd stay up like an owl all freaking night." The lady retorted, she was quite pretty, she had gingery-fiery hair that stopped at her neck, she wore a loose red dress that fit comfortably around her curves and swung by her knees, yes she was quite the sight for a woman her age.

"That's a very different situation Mary"

"How is it different, _George_"

"This is opera for crying out loud! Opera!"

Bonnie was listening to their conversation without trying to be obvious, so she bit her cheeks when she saw him emphasize 'opera'. She had to admit opera wasn't that bad but to sit there for hours, hell to the no, was her answer.

"4 hours is all I ask for George! _4 hours_!" She held up her four fingers to put stress on the '4 hours'.

"Ugh, whatever, we're going anyways." She slammed her clutch bag against his chest "Now come on!" she walked to the elevator and stood there with her arms crossed waiting. George stood there and rolled his eyes, when she shouted come on again, he hurried to her, closing the door to their room.

_Thank God I am not in his shoes _she laughed when she saw the gold doors come together.

Bonnie put down her magazine and grabbed some more mints wondering what she was going to do next, she's not going to be able to stay here for long, by the end of the night people would have realized she doesn't own a room here and she'll most probably be thrown out; and that would be _embarrassing_.

There was a faint sound of a creak and Bonnie stopped mid-chew and looked up to see if she could locate where the noise was coming from. She looked left and right until her eyes squared in on the door that the old couple had just come from.

It was open slightly.

She looked to see if anyone else was around, but there was no one in sight- she was alone.

She gulped as she stood up.

_What are you doing Bonnie _She walked towards the door

_Just a quick shower and i'll wash my hair and the i'm gone. _She reached neared to the door

_They'll be back at 2, it's fine; you're fine. _Her hand reached for the door knob

Her hand touched the door handle and she pushed the door open, walked inside and shut the door behind her.

_you're fine. _

* * *

The room was nice, like really nice. It was huge, bigger than what two old people would need but hey, who was she to complain.

It had the same gold coloring that the lobby outside did, but with cream walls and wooden doors and frames.

She walked up to the bed, it was neat and freshly made, she sat down and slowly fell backwards. _wow _she thought _I could get used to this._

_But_ she couldn't.

She rose from the bed and looked around the room, the floor was a creamy color and was soft. On the right side there was a chocolate dressing table with several drawers and a Gold mirror in the center.

Bonnie walked up to the mirror and looked at the reflection. She couldn't even recognized herself anymore, It didn't even look like her, she looked so different, she _felt _so different. She had lost a substantial amount weight, she used to be just the right size, curvaceous with a little meat. She pulled the hem of her shirt up to look at her stomach, you could see her rib cage.

Each bone defined, reminding her of the past year and how it all resulted to this.

Her hair had grown longer, before it had been just below her breast but now it was just above her bum.

She dropped her shirt and lifted her hands to touch her face, her cheek bones were more prominent and her skin that used to be a smooth caramel was now like a pale brown.

_wow. _

She looked away from the mirror with sadness, she averted her vision to a door that was on the left, she walked towards it and opened it, she shrieked with excitement.

She had found the bathroom.

It was marble, marble and you guessed it _marble._

She looked around the bathroom for spare toothbrush and alas she found one, she ripped the outer packaging and commenced to brushing her teeth with the hotel toothpaste. Once she was done, she laced her front teeth with her tongue.

Bonnie had begun removing her clothes and before she knew it she was turning on the shower and stepping inside.

"Oh my God!" She moaned as the hot water hit her skin "This feels so damn good!" She began to laugh "wow!"

She didn't think she'd appreciate warm water so much as she did now.

She looked to her right, there were several bottles of body luxuries and shampoo's and conditioners.

She narrowed her eyes trying to see which one she would use, she giggled _all of them. _

The hotel soaps felt so good on her skin, the smoothness of the body wash on her skin, the sweet smell of vanilla and cocoa butter. She washed, rinsed and_ repeated._

She watched as the dirt from her body slid off as she applied the soap and the warm water hit her skin.

_It feels so damn good to be clean!_

After a well needed cleanse, Bonnie stepped out of the shower and walked over to 3 mirrored cabinets hanging on one of the walls. She wiped the mirrors free of steam, and opened the windows to allow air in. She didn't want any evidence of her being in there.

Walking out of the bathroom; dripping wet with a towel draped around her body, her hair was curly, just like it always did when it got wet.

Drying herself off she went to pick up her clothes when there was a clearing of a throat.

She halted.

_Fuck._

"Who are you?"

Bonnie stood still hoping she was imagining it but the voice came again

"I can see you, you know?"

Bonnie swiveled on her feet, to meet a young man, with brown hair and jaw lines of a Greek God. He wore nothing but a pair of gray sweat pants, which meant Bonnie could see his tanned, hard, toned abdomen.

Green met green.

His arms were folded with an alarmed expression on his face, waiting for an answer.

An answer from Bonnie.

_Oops..?_

* * *

Thank you for reading! xo


	5. Chapter 5

So err, hiya, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy, _please?_ ;) xox

* * *

Bonnie stood there frozen, shit what was she going to do, what was she going to _say_.

"Err... house keeping?..." _Yeah great one Bonnie, clap for yourself_

"What?" The man retorted

Bonnie knew that what she said was incredibly stupid yet she couldn't help but continue anyways

"Yeah you know, house keeping, I er was just checking if your... shower works!" _What the fuck. _

The man looked at her with both eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Okay I'm calling security."

_Shit!_

The man turned around to walk out the door, but was stopped by Bonnie's voice.

"NO! No, no no! Please don't" Bonnie held ot her arms and ran towards him to stop him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out this door right now and get you thrown out, or better yet _arrested_."

Bonnie's eyes widened first with shock, worry and then shame.

"Please... don't" Bonnie's eyes were beginning to fill with tears

The man just stood there with only a blank expression evident on his face

"If... if i tell you why I did this, do you promise not to call security and I can just leave?" A tear managed to escape from her eye.

The man still stood there with some sincere empathy, questioning whether he should listen to this girl.

_Everyone deserves a chance right._

"_Please" _She pleaded with a shaky voice

He sighed, "Okay, fine tell me"

"And you promise to let me go, no security,nothing" Bonnie looked him in the eye, searching for some integrity.

He nodded his head solemnly

"Okay, but can I get dressed first?"

He hadn't even realized that she was covered in nothing but a towel, still dripping wet from the shower, the beads of water on her skin looked like crystals under the light, he began to blush a little. "Sure."

Bonnie grabbed her clothes, went back into the bathroom and began to change.

Once she got dressed, she place the towel on the edge of the sink and she glared at herself in the mirror, fixed her hair into a ponytail, wiped her eyes free of tears and sighed.

_What have you done Bonnie._

* * *

When she walked back out the man was sat on the edge of the double bed waiting for her. He was staring blankly ahead and only gazed at the bathroom door when she walked through.

Bonnie ran her sweaty palms up and down her jeans; she was nervous. In fact nervous was a euphemism, she was trepidatious.

She was going to tell this man _everything;_ her story all in the name of getting out of this hotel; out of danger. _He better be prepared. _

"Please, sit" He patted his hands on the spot next to him on the bed.

"Thanks." She sat down next to him, her hands in her lap, fidgeting with nervousness. "Well, I guess your kinda angry huh?"

"Er not exactly, just a bit worried and confused and a_ little_ angry ... So, how exactly did you get in here?"

"Wait, let me start from the beginning because this wouldn't make much sense to you if I just say it." Her breath was little shaky "First, I need you to understand that I don't do this on a regular basis, this isn't who I am, this isn't what I do okay?"

The man didn't know what to say, so he resorted to nodding is head in agreement.

"When I was 17... I ran away ... from home"

The man's stance changed, he had been bending over with his elbows rested on his knees and hands clasped together, but now he straightened his back out and took a deep breath.

"My mom died when I was 15... in a car crash, the police never told me much just that she had died and that was all I needed to know. After her death my dad stopped talking me, he never spoke to me; not once. He never called or did anything in fact. He used to be an amazing dad, one that I loved, one that I admired but once mom left he just broke away from me, said it was my fault that she died."

"I'm sorry about your mom, but that doesn't explain why you-" He was cut off by Bonnie

"Can I finish please, I said I was starting from the beginning" A tear rolled down Bonnie's left cheek and fell off her face and onto her lap.

He nodded in acceptance.

She realized that her voice was laced with rudeness and she gave him an apologetic stare. She didn't want to sound rude, she just needed him to listen and let her finish.

"Losing my mom was one thing, but to have my dad _alive a_nd him not care about me was another. It was like losing one of your arms and having the other but not being able to use it, you might as well not have the other limb right"

"It was 2 years, _2 whole years _my dad didn't speak to me. Do you know how much that hurts, whenever he was out with Melissa; my step mom, he'd laugh and look half happy, but once he laid eyes on me _BAM! _His whole demeanor changed. I could see the regret in his eyes, the _hate _he has for me."

Bonnie was staring at the entrance door now

"I tried to tell myself every day that he loved me, that he still loves me but he just didn't show it anymore, I understand that the pain of losing my mom was too much to handle, but if he loved me, if he ever really loved me" Another tear formed from Bonnie's eyes "why didn't he come find me? After I ran away, why didn't he do anything to get me back?"

The young man sat there empathizing with Bonnie, hearing what her home life chipped at his heart and made him think about his own relationship with his parents.

"Sorry I'm not getting to the part you want to know." She wiped face free of tears with the back of her hand. "Well, I've been homeless for almost a year now, feels like longer you know" She paused, gathering memories of her time living on the streets "Living on the streets, it isn't that bad you get used to it after a while. The hunger subsides, you get used to the cold and your body learns to appreciate the pavement when you sleep on it."

He stared intently at her, grabbing each word, each vowel as they left her mouth, afraid that if he looked away or did something else that didn't require him listening and looking at Bonnie, he would miss it.

She was looking anywhere but him, she felt pain throughout her body, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to show weakness but this wasn't the type of thing you can just let go, this was pain and hurt that could never be erased with an 'i'm sorry' and a kiss.

"But every day I'm just happy that I'm still alive, because there are loads of people out there, rich people, that die every day and for what? For their money to be left behind... And now I just appreciate everything, no matter how little it may seem to others own eyes ... Sorry i'm rambling again"

"No it's okay" He spoke with a voice barely above a whisper

"This is the funny part, I was on the bridge where my mom died and then this really nice guy comes up to me and starts speaking to me, but I was a little freaked out by him, so I leave.

"When I walked away I didn't realize that i'd made a big mistake because as I was walking I was also... thinking and I just blacked out for a while, and I hadn't realized I walked so far, then there was this guy he was drunk and he grabbed me and he tried to... t...to"

Bonnie broke down in tears, covering her face with her hands.

The man didn't know what to do, does he console her, does she want to be touched.

But he doesn't care, he grabs her by her waist and pulls her to his side, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"It's okay, you can skip that part."

"I'm sorry" She tried to peel her body away from his but his hold on her was quite strong so she manages to get up halfway and look him directly in the eye.

One of his arms rested on her waist whilst the other was on the middle of her back.

She told him about how Damon had rescued her from the drunk sicko's attack and how he walked her to the hotel, she also told him about how she lied and snuck into the hotel and ended up in his room.

It felt _so, so _good for Bonnie to finally speak to someone about everything, to talk about the pain she had felt, the abandonment, the _loss. _She felt as though a cross had been lifted of her shoulder but as quick as it was lifted off, she is reminded of the pain and of reality and it all came crashing back down.

"I am so sorry, I was just meant to have a shower and then leave- that was all, the old couple they said they weren't going to be back for another 4 hours...

"The door opened and I just gave into temptation, I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to cause any trouble"

She stood up now tightening the strings on her duffle bag

"Well that's it, and you promised you'd let me go, so i'm just gonna' get out of your hair, well in this case your room, and leave."

The man was staring at her with wide eyes.

Bonnie zipped up her boots and turned for the door

"Wait!" The man spoke but it wasn't loud enough, so he spoke again, in a more clearer voice "Wait!"

Bonnie turned around at the sound of his voice

"Huh?"

"I know I promised that i'd let you go but I can't"

Bonnie looked at the man in shock

"No but you said you would, you promised that you would!" She didn't want to be arrested for something stupid that she did

She made a run for the door, her hand hit the metal of the door handle and she opened it. She ran to the elevator despite the man calling after her

"Wait! I'm not going to call security"

"Liar!" She frantically pressed several buttons on the elevator pad, becoming angry and frustrated at why it wouldn't open on her command.

"I'm not" He was behind her now "I want... I want to help you"

"What?" Bonnie spun around to be less than a safe distance with the man, she hadn't realized he had come so close.

"I want to help you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want you living on the streets anymore." Bonnie could hear the sincerity and hope in the way he spoke

"I want to help you get up on your feet. I want to book you a place in the hotel up here, or if you want you can stay in my room, there's two double beds... I don't want you on those streets anymore, I _really_ want to help you."

Bonnie felt something tugging at her heart, something that made her want to break and just fall

"Why would you want to help me?" Bonnie said with some confusion to her voice

"I don't know, there's just something about you... about your story that connects with me. I don't know what it is but I do know that If I let you walk into that elevator, I might just die through guilt knowing that I could have helped you but I didn't ...

So please, come with me, let me help you"

Bonnie's eyes were wet with tears

"I don't need charity" Her voice kept wavering

"This isn't charity, this is simply just me helping out. Look, I don't want you out there, let me do this for you"

Can she trust this guy, she didn't even know who he was, for all she knows he could be a serial killer. Her mind wanders back to earlier that night when Damon thought that _she_ was a serial killer.

"I don't even know who you are, how do I know I can trust you" A small tear fell from Bonnie's eyes and she cursed herself for letting it fall.

"God I'm so sorry, that's awkward" the corner of his top lip lifted into a small smile

"My name is Stefan. Stefan Spiros" He placed his hand on his bare chest "and you can totally trust me, I don't know how exactly I can prove that. When my parents come back they can vouch for me I guess"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, the old couple that walked out of that room you were in, they're my parents"

"Those were your parents?

"Yeah"

"I saw them arguing out here"

"Yeah, that's definitely them then." He said shaking his head and continued speaking

"Well we're kinda going of topic ... so what do you say? Can I help you" His green eyes were boring into her own

"Look, I don't know if I can do that, I can already see it, you're going to do something spectacularly nice for me and then i'm going to have to owe you ... I can't do that"

"Look you don't have to owe me anything" He grabbed her arms and pushed her to the side because they were in the way of the elevator doors. "I _want _to do this for you"

_What is up with this guy?_

"Look that is really, _really _nice of you ... but I can't let you do that for me, you don't even know me, _I _don't even know you! God, we shouldn't even be having a conversation right now, let alone _this _conversation. I should be gone" The realization dawned on her, why was she still here having this tête-à-tête

"I should be gone ... so i'm going" She attempted to turn and step in front of the elevator, _attempt _being the operative word.

She was deterred by Stefan gently grabbing her arms and pulling her back to him, when she turned around her head was throbbing and she lost focus of Stefan for a second, blinking him back into her vision

_"__Please...?_" Bonnie noticed his green orbs were wet, almost as if he wanted to cry but he was putting up a fight with his emotions.

Bonnie looked at him hopelessly, his hands still on her arms, his eyes gluing her to the spot.

Looking into those eyes was a huge mistake,she could see raw emotion through his eyes, she could see; beauty, love, wisdom ... the old proverb of; _'the eyes are windows to the soul' _could not be more relevant right now.

She opened her mouth to speak when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and her head simultaneously, silencing her

She screamed and her body went limp, before she knew it all she could see was black.

"Oh my God! What's wrong?" Stefan spoke with great concern catching her before she fell

"Can you hear me?" He spoke again, his voice laced with even more worry

Stefan held Bonnie in his arms, he put his two fingers just underneath her jaw; he could feel her heart beat. She'd just fainted.

He stared at her for sometime, tracing her facial structure with his eyes, from her eyelashes to her heart shaped lips. Her caramel skin looked so soft and light, he wanted to stroke her face.

Gently he brought up his hand to her face and used his thumb to softly clear he tear stained cheeks. Never had he seen someone so tired and weak, yet so strong and willful

The last thing Bonnie heard before slipping out of consciousness was Stefan's soothing voice saying

"You'll be okay"

She wanted to say something, anything...

_Will I ever be okay?_

* * *

Opinions? Ehehe xox

P.S. Hope you guys are having a nice start to the New Year! :D And I honestly don't know when the next update will be, so hang in there! :P


	6. Chapter 6

_Enjoy! Love to all! xox _

* * *

_Bonnie was in complete bliss. She was in North Bergen- her hometown, inside her house. It was Christmas morning and she was sat at the base of the Christmas tree on her red shaggy rug. She watched as the fire from the furnace cackled and spewed specks of orange and red, the heat of the fire spread warmth through her veins. _

_The smell of lemon and thyme flooded her nose and she reveled in it, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, wanting more of the smell filling her senses. She reopened her eyes to be met with her father and her mother; her real mom. They were cuddling like love sick puppies, lightly pressing their noses against one another._

_She burst with excitement _

_"Mom? Mom! What are you doing here? I thought... oh my God Mommy I'm so happy you're here!" _

_She rose up from her indie styled seating position and ran to her mother with open arms, but instead of running into the arms of her mother she ran into an invisible force in which she bounced back off from and landed on her bottom with a loud thud!_

_"What the...? Mom?" Bonnie got up from the floor again, and smoothed her bottom with her palms, and immediately the warmth she had been feeling disappeared and all she could feel was ice chilling her body, rubbing against her bones. _

_ She turned to her right to see her dad looking at her mom with love struck eyes "Dad?..." _

_Bonnie walked up to the barrier that was separating her from her parents, she lightly lifted her shaking hands to face the shield, and she gently placed both of her hands towards it, gazing through._

_Happiness for her was so close, she could feel the love and the relaxed ambiance floating in the air, fighting to get through the barrier. It was so close yet so far away._

_She stared at her parents, they looked at one another and began laughing. Bonnie sighed helplessly, she missed them, she wanted to be with them in that moment and to laugh along with them but she couldn't._

___She couldn't do anything besides stare._

_They couldn't hear her._

_They couldn't see her._

_She was literally invisible, just like she had always been _

_"It's not fair!" She screamed and suddenly anger rose up in Bonnie, from the soles of her feet to the top of her head, she was filled with unattainable rage. _

_She began throwing her fists at the barrier, in anger and in frustration, "It's not fair!" She screamed again, the force at which she hit at the field becoming stronger each time, a little bit of her hoping that it would just break or crack or something, just so she could be with them and feel that warmth and love again. _

_She lamented, her face was covered in tears, she whimpered, bellowed and howled, but the jeremiad will always have it's place here._

_Suddenly the crying stopped, she could hear a distant sound, at first it was faint almost as if it were a bee or a fly, but it was becoming more prominent, louder, she couldn't make out what it was; and then immediately the sound exploded in her ear, striking a jarring note._

_She began to scream, her hands were pressed to her ears, the sound wouldn't stop it got louder and louder, heavier and heavier; as if it was forcing her to listen to it._

_It was a cacophony of tyres screeching and titanium crashing._

_She opened her eyes, the beautiful picture of her parents by the fire in love, converted into blinding white lights, too bright for her eyes to adjust to. She shielded her eyes with her forearms waiting for the light to diminish, but it came closer._

_4 lights, that looked like those of two front lights of a car, one on her left side and one on her right, were headed towards her, before she had time to run or move or to do anything it was too late-_

_BOOM!_

_The two cars rammed into her, knocking the wind out of her and jolting her awake. _

Bonnie jumped up struggling to breathe, her right hand was held on her heart trying to calm it's rapid beating down and her left hand was place on her stomach with a buzzing pain. She tried using the 'inhale and exhale' technique

She realized she was just dreaming, but it had all felt _so_ real, everything, from the warmth of the fire the, the great fondness her parents portrayed, to the bitter cold that left her with chills. The lights that scolded her eyes in her dream were more harsh than the ones illuminating the room she was in.

The impact of the cars crashing into her, left her breathless and in pain. All she wanted to know was _why!_ Why did her complex psyche choose to play such cruel tricks on her.

She remembered seeing her mom and her dad and at the time it was amazing and it filled her with undeniable joy because that's all she ever wanted; to be surrounded with people who loved her; her family. But right now, after realizing it was all just an illusion she felt sick, her mind was torturing her.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice that she didn't know was there spoke and it scared the _hell _out of Bonnie.

"Oh my God! What the hell!" Her heart began racing again, until she realized it was the man from earlier, it was just Stefan, and she tried the breathing technique again.

"Sorry ... I err didn't mean to scare you!" He looked at her with an apologetic smile on his face and scratched the nape of his neck. When Bonnie didn't say anything but just stared at him trying to control her breathing, he spoke again,

"How are you feeling? You scared me quite a bit out there?"

_Out there?... _

Bonnie ceased her breathing techniques to look at her surroundings. The last she remembered she was in the lobby by the elevator arguing with Stefan and then suddenly it all went amorphous. She was in a hotel room, much similar to the one she had snuck into but this one was smaller, but still had the same Gold and Cream theme. Her gaze traced back to Stefan's and she finally spoke

"Where am I?"

Stefan inwardly sighed in relief, at least she was speaking.

"You are in my hotel room ... I hope that's okay, it's just that you fainted an-" He was cut off mid-sentence by Bonnie

"Wait, what? I fainted?" Bonnie said in shock.

She had never fainted

Never.

_Ever. _

"Yeah and it scared me by the way, do you faint a lot?" He asked, a small smirk tugging on his lips "I've never seen someone faint so dramatically" He portrayed her fainting, with a scream and the back of his hand meeting his forehead and he fell so _theatrically. _

Bonnie tried not to laugh at his poor imitation, but she couldn't help it, he looked like such a girl

"How long was I out?" She questioned, that dream ... or nightmare, whatever it was, wasn't too long. It hadn't been long since the ounce of happiness she had felt in God knows how long, was torn away from her so quickly and agonizingly.

"Er not long about..." Stefan pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the time "about an hour and a half"

She said nothing an silently nodded her head

"What made you faint?... If you don't mind me asking" Stefan queried

"I don't know what it was, all I remember was, I was going to say something to you and then there was this pain in my head and my stomach at the same time... before I knew it all I saw was black and here I am." She shrugged uncomfortably

He was sat on the bed by the time she had finished speaking.

"Huh..." He looked deep in thought as he 'hummed' before speaking again "and what was that about, just now?"

"What was what about?" She looked confused

"You just woke up scared and panting as if you were running or something... did you have a nightmare?" His eyes were sympathetic, remembering watching her useless, as she struggled to breathe and punching her fists into thin air.

Bonnie stared at her knees under the duvet, she was a little embarrassed and to be honest, she didn't really feel comfortable talking to this guy about it, _no matter how charming he was_

"Something like that..."

He turned his body so that one leg was crossed towards Bonnie and the other was dangling on the side of the bed, he wanted to reach for her hand, but he figured that would be_ too weird and the last thing he wanted to do was weird her out... even more. _

"You don't have to tell me what it was about, just know that it's _okay. _Whatever happened, in there" He pointed at her head "you'll overcome it with what's in here" he then pointed at her heart and gave her a small smile.

To hear his concern warmed her heart, especially since they were practically strangers and this thing, this conversation had gone too far too quickly, but Bonnie still appreciated what he had said, it was nice having someone speak to you about something so personal after feeling so ignored for so long.

"Yeah well" She gave him a smile "thanks.."

"It's okay."

"No, not just for the advise... thank you for helping me out when I fainted, I couldn't imagine what would have happened if I fainted elsewhere" She shuddered, being alone during things like this isn't such an ideal thing.

"That's the problem with running away and going solo; _you're alone..." _Her mind wanted to drift off and think about the emptiness that she felt, but she pushed it away "and well... you don't meet many nice people, most of them think that just because you're homeless you're suddenly worthless and you know nothing; which is ridiculously false. Although I may not be at college studying calculus or becoming a scientist it doesn't mean I don't know anything. I've learnt a lot about people, observing them, the way they are with others in civilization and the way they are on their own, let me tell you they are two completely different people. It makes me think about how we all have these different sides to us that sometimes we don't show and it's not just because we don't _want_ to, but it's the reason _why_ we don't want to, and that's because we're afraid_."_

Stefan's green orbs gazed at hers with passionate and sincerity, there she goes again making him want to catch every single word she says, afraid that if he doesn't listen carefully, he'll miss it and he didn't want to miss a single word she said, the words she spoke left him speechless

"Sorry i'm waffling again, _s_o what i'm trying to say is_ thank you_ for being the nice guy"

He smiled at her, he's noticed that when she talks she speaks with such genuinity and great depth that it was just pleasant to hear her speak and he could listen to the things she said for days on end.

There was nothing left to say, they both sat there in a tension filled silence, piercing into each others green orbs

After 5 minutes of an intense staring contest, Stefan broke the silence, clearing his throat he spoke

"As much as I love the heart to hearts we have, would it be a far stretch if i was to ask for your name?"

Bonnie hung her head down against her bent knees and laughed "No..."

_Do you want to trust him?__  
_

_Yeah ... I do_

"It's Bonnie... Bonnie Bennett"

That's twice in one night that she's given her name out like a business card, let's just hope she doesn't turn to regret it.

"That's a nice name Bonnie, nice to meet you" He held out his hand for her to shake

She raised her hand and placed it in his own, his large hands devoured Bonnie's petite ones. They were soft but still had that masculine features. His eyes were probing her own and she blushed under his gaze, removing her hands out of his grasp and spoke

"Thanks, but it's not as exciting as Stefan... Spiros huh? Where's that from?" She was smiling and truly curious as to his background

He laughed "Yeah well, we can't all be amazingly gifted now can we?" He gave her a wink and she blushed and laughed "No, I'm joking. Spiros is Greek, my er four fathers were from Delphi" He said coolly

"Wow, that's... that's pretty awesome"

"Yeah, well" He smiled

Bonnie had known Stefan for less than 24 hours and she could see the cheekiness in his attitude

What does Bonnie do now, she needs to leave, she can't stay here..._ can she?_

"Where do we go from here?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could swallow them down

"Well that depends, are you going to take me up on my offer, or try going to try run away again and faint?" He said with slight humor in his voice

She chuckled "You're funny aren't you?" She said sarcastically

"Well I try" He winked at her again, causing her to blush even more

"Wow" She said still smiling

"But seriously... what do you say? _Yes, no, maybe so?_ Scratch that! He stood up and threw the duvet away from her and pulled her onto her feet, "You have no say in the matter anymore, we're doing this" He tried to display confidence but his tone dripped anxiousness, and anticipation in Bonnie's response. You don't just grab someone and tell them they're staying with you do you.

Bonnie didn't know what to say, she could lie and say that _this _hadn't felt nice, she could lie and say that having someone show a little support and care wasn't nice either, because that's all what it would be; a big fat lie. So she had only one thing to do and that was say yes.

His hand still in hers, she hesitated but slowly began to nod her head in acceptance and bit her bottom lip

Stefan looked at her in surprise "Are you saying yes?"

She nodded again, with an even brighter smile and rosy cheeks

"Oh my God, I didn't even think that would work" He started laughing and Bonnie joined him

"I want to hear you say it!"

"Say what?"

"Say yes!" Bonnie looked at him with a raised eyebrow _what the..._

"And why?..." she said fighting with the smile that was playing on her lips

"Just say it!" He smirked at her

After a few minutes Bonnie gave in and smiled, and she said it, she said yes.

"Yes."

* * *

After accepting Stefan's offer to help her, she stated one or two stipulations that needed to be met and fulfilled.

1) She will pay him back for everything, although he protested several times, she wouldn't relent and he accepted.

2) She must not be introduced to anyone that he knows. Stefan raised an eyebrow at her when she stated that one but he wasn't prepared to argue with her again.

"Okay?" He asked with excitement

Bonnie spat out the toothpaste in her mouth and sighed, she was really going to do this

"Okay."

"Are you sure you want your own room? There's two beds here, I don't actually mind you staying here if that's what you're worried about?" He watched as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom

"No, it's not that... I just" _Just what Bonnie?_

"Don't worry Bonnie, it's cool! You wanna come with me and sort out what type of room you want and stuff?"

"Yeah sure! Thank you once again for doing this" She said and walked out of the bathroom

"Will you stop with that! Now come on, let's go!" He smirked a little, as he grabbed her and gently pushed her through the door. He walked through behind and her and locked the door.

They walked to the elevator doors and luckily they opened just as they arrived. The doors closed and it was just the two of them, neither made a move to speak, the only noise apparent was that of the elevators music, and it was dreadful

After a while, a more _current _tune if that would even describe it, came on, Bonnie couldn't contain her laughter as she could see form the corner of her eye Stefan was doing a little jig

"Stefan stop! Please, there's no one else in here and you're embarrassing me!"

He didn't yield, he even went to the next level by attempting to twerk

_Dear Lord have mercy _She shielded her eyes from the sight

The elevator doors _'pinged'_ open and Bonnie thanked the heavens "Thank God!" They walked out of the elevator and made their way down the stairs while Bonnie continued laughing.

"Bonnie?...Bennett? Yes Miss Bonnie Bennett?"

Bonnie stopped.

All laughter ceased as she held out her hand to deter Stefan from laughing and moving any further. She probed the premises of the hotel entrance

"No, sorry sir, we haven't got any stayers by that name on the system" Bonnie heard a young females voice reply

_Oh Crap_

"There must be a mistake, she is definitely staying here... check again" Bonnie familiarized with that velvety voice; it was Damon's. She turned in his direction, he was wearing a black suit, one that she hadn't noticed he'd been wearing until now. _What is he doing here?_

"Bonnie?" She heard Stefan say

"Shit!" she turned to look at Stefan with wide eyes

"It turns out that I don't mind staying in your room, it's fine! There's no point wasting money and all that" She was speaking fast and in a hushed tone and by the way she was looking around the hotel he could tell she was uncomfortable

"What? What's wrong?"

"Stefan!" She said hushing him "that's the guy!" She whispered, but she could see the confusion by the blank expression on his face "that's the guy that helped me and brought me back here!"

"Oh!" His eyebrows were lost in his forehead and his mouth open in an 'o' shape "Oh my God"

"Oh my God I know!"

"No, oh my God, what's the problem?" Bonnie's worried expression now turned into the confused expression that Stefan wore earlier "Like are you scared to talk to him or something?"

"No, of course i'm not scared... it's just that... he doesn't know" Bonnie averted her gaze from Stefan to her feet in shyness and her cheeks began to warm up

Stefan was perplexed as to what he, he being Damon, doesn't know and was ready to ask when it dawned on him. He doesn't know that she's homeless. He empathized with her at this stage

"Look Bonnie" He tilted her chin up to face him with a gentle push of his index finger, "It's okay, if you like him go for it, but i suggest that if you don't want to know him then just forget about it, if he can't accept you for who you are, who you were in the past or who you've become" He pursed his lips "then he obviously doesn't deserve any of your time" Stefan gave her a small smile, and he made a move to hug her

Bonnie felt like she was going to cry, that's all she felt like she'd been doing for the past day; crying. But Stefan's words touched her, she welcomed that he accepted her for who she is and what she's been through.

She hadn't been comforted by anyone in a long time, she hadn't even come into such close proximity with anyone until today.

After a whole year of loneliness, all she needed was a hug.

She met Stefan's lean halfway and collapsed onto him, she rested her head on the crook of Stefan's neck and inhaled the scent form his sweater. He wrapped his arms around her small frame

"Thank you" she whispered

"It's oka-" He was cut off by the same smooth voice that spoke earlier

"Bonnie?"

_Oh crap! _

* * *

Bonjour! How have you all been? Well erm, this chapter is... idek man, did you enjoy it? Like it? Waah! Can you all see that Bonnie is having a little trust issue! Well let's hope she can get over it! Oh and who do we have here, Damon Emilio? I wonder what he want's eh? ;)

Tell me what you would like to happen or what you _think _is going to happen!

God have you guys read Adverse Effect's new update, daaaamn! I'm about to read all 17 chapters again! Love you all! God Bless xox


End file.
